my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 27
When One Door Shuts, Another Opens It looked like those weeks of training wasn't all for nought as more than half of the Battle Tournament competitors were from Class 2-A, with them at the centre of the final stage while the country was watching. The 7th round was about to begin, with Jack Daniels entering the stadium from the eastern side and his opponent on the opposite end. Compared to when he first walked into the Sport's Festival earlier today, Jack's mood was certainly different as he had earlier ignored and dissed the crowd around him, but the wide grin on his face told a different story as he looked up at them from both left and right. Jack's hands were held behind the back of his head, stretching them as he got onto the staircase and started seeing Zenji on the other side. "Guess the third time really was the charm..." Jack spoke out loud as he got closer, due to the crowd's cheering and the announcers introducing them as they walked, it was unlikely that his opponent had heard him. "Pretty interesting match-up, however... We haven't spoken that much with one another or had any exchanges really beside the locker room banter..." His thoughts went through his head as he took a moment to look over towards the crowd, particularly where the rest of their class was sitting. "I'm just glad I didn't end up fighting Akira... Don't think I ever won a single spar against her during those two weeks..." Zenji walked to his starting place, a large grin stretched across his face. “This is gonna be fun!” He shouted to Jack as he began to stretch and crack his joints. “''This is the only person in both classes I don’t know much about in regards to his Quirk. I shouldn’t underestimate him,“ Zenji thought. “''Even if I’ve got this in the bag.” His grin widened at that point. He looked up and down his opponent. No bokken since weapons wasn’t allowed, and while he was taller appeared more muscular, Zenji likely had the strength advantage. “Ya know! I made it to top 8 last year!” he called to his opponent. “I plan on winning this time!” Looking at him through his purple shades, Jack raised a thumbs up in response to Zenji's first comment as he stopped and waited for Hana to give the word to start. "Thinking back, he did pretty much double my score on the ball throw... Guessing a test of strength isn't that favourable." He didn't want to say or even admit it to himself, but he had to rely on the tricks taught to him by his old man for this by the looks of it. Jack's ears perked up at the classmate's comment about his last year's performance: "Oh really? I didn't watch 1-A last year, shame. Maybe that could've given me a few tips on ye mate." And with his last comment, the announcers fell silent as Hana looked at both of them before racing her hand upwards, before after a few seconds dragging it down and officially declared that the match had started. Jack already had an idea in mind, something he'd wanted to use against Akira should he face off against her but it could just as well work here. Having entered a more comfortable stance during the countdown, Jack had his legs spread and his weight shifting easily between them, making it easy for him to take a few quick steps to the side and closer to the perimeter on his left side. Zenji began pacing around the arena, eyeing Jack’s stance. He wouldn’t want to rush in recklessly. Zenji knew Jack’s Quirk was related to teleporting objects, so it would behove him to keep the arena intact. Zenji cracked his knuckles before charging towards Jack. His speed was impressive, even to Zenji, his training had paid off. When he was practically right on top of Jack he dropped drown, aiming a leg sweep to knock him off his feet. Whether he jumped or started to fall, Zenji was confident enough in his speed in skills to hit Jack afterwards, making it difficult to dodge or move since he’d be in midair. He only would want to use enough force to knock him out of the arena with his follow-up punch, but would apologize if he broke any of Jack’s bones. It’s a good thing U.A. had Recovery Girl. His fellow student had caught up to him faster than expected, Jack had wished to do something like this already but it could just as well result in a short battle. Jack spun around in a sweep of his own, albeit somewhat higher than Zenji's own before suddenly disappearing from his current position altogether as he transported himself behind Zenji instead. With the kick already halfway through its momentum towards its target due to moving himself mid-strike, Jack's leg now came aimed for the back of Zenji's head. A dirty move, but if it didn't knock him out then he'd at least be sent close to the arena bounds, with Jack already coming in close should that be the case. Zenji's eyes widened as soon as Jack was out sight. The kick hit him square in the back of the head. Not wanting to get too close to the edge of the arena himself, he somersaulted, allowing him to regain control of his momentum, before popping back up to his feet. "Alright, I forgot you could teleport yourself. That's my mistake, but how many times can you do it?" Zenji began circling his target again. Inching closer to his opponent with every step, waiting for him to make a move. Charging towards him in full throttle, yet another wide grin couldn't help but appear across his lips at Zenji's comment as he spoke out: "What makes you think..." His sentence stopped for a brief moment as Jack yet again disappeared, much like earlier, appearing behind his opponent- "that there's a limit!?" Raising his voice towards the end as he turned his head around, still grinning, as he kept on running ahead until he got pretty close to the edge before turning back around. "Let's not drag this one out Kaisei-dono... Our quirks aren't that flashy, so a quick matchup would be a lot better for the crowd. Don't you think?" The way he stood was similar to how he'd started off, with the weight of his body shifting between his legs as to allow to make quick movements and not hold himself pinned. This did, however, naturally, decrease the power output should he go in for another kick. ”If you want to get discovered by an agency Jack you gotta think the long game,” said Zenji. His stance turned more casual, and then he did the unthinkable: he sat down. “Sure the crowd will be bored, but you can still impress an agency with a tactical mind. The difference in our manoeuvrability is obvious. If I came charging at you that close to the ring, you’ll just throw me out of bounds. Perplexed at first by the man's reaction, yet it didn't take long until the arena was filled with the sound of Jack laughing in amusement, this wasn't the reaction he had expected from a fellow classmate but it was pleasantly surprising. "Laid back huh? That's fine by me." He responded, even following Zenji's move and sat down with his legs crossing one another. "Not much tactical in just waiting out is there? Wouldn't it be far better for you to figure out a way around the dilemma at hand?" Grinning as looked towards the crowds just behind Zenji, not wanting to leave his eyes off him just yet. "Besides... If none of us wins then either we'd be disqualified altogether as there's more than enough to keep this event going, or just give us some simple game to complete. The latter being unlikely don't you think? Both wouldn't give you any points with the agencies." ”Who says I’m not doing that?“ Zenji said, a grin etching its way onto his face. “In the event of a draw they normally settle things through arm wrestling, and I’m pretty confident in my ability to beat you in that.” He put his hands between his lap, slowly and quietly crunching the ground to create ammo for himself. The distance between them would make it inaudible to Jack, and Zenji was distracting him with his words. Taking out his hands from his lap in closed fists, he leaned back with his hands supporting him. “Even outside of stuff like that, I’m pretty sure I can take you. You can teleport sure, but do you know who my dad is?” Not waiting for a reaction, he quickly threw the rock towards Jack’s head. He threw it with enough force to cause his head to cock backwards and force him to fall backwards from the edge of the arena. Hopefully, the high speed would be too much for him to react to, but even if Jack could, Zenji made sure that his sitting posture was the most opportune for him to counterattack any teleportation he might attempt. Upon hearing the man's comment, it'd be pretty obvious that Jack started suspecting something, even giving it away as his mouth started to gradually lose its otherwise confident smirk, and eyes narrowing behind the purple shades. Most of the words flew straight past him, yet he did pick up on the mention of an arm wrestle match, yet didn't think that it'd be the case as it was more likely to end up with an exercise befitting for both competitors or just disqualification altogether due to their refusal for activity. He didn't quite make out what Zenji was doing with his hands until the movement finally became drastic in turn, prompting Jack to act out the third reason for why he chose to run to this spot. Transporting himself from view yet again, Jack would himself on the other side of the arena, facing the crowd, before looking behind his head and over at Zenji. With the grin returning to his face, Jack spun himself around to face towards his fellow student. Knowing that the man would turn towards him, Jack was tempted to point back towards Hana, but stopped himself as it might just give Zenji a clue about his abilities. No more than two or four people in the class currently knew about the limits and general process behind his quirk, still wanting to give off the illusion that he could teleport himself freely, or at least in a much broader perspective than what it truly allowed him. Knowing that Zenji was more than capable of throwing rocks towards him, he couldn't but slip a little closer towards the middle as to prevent a similar trick to knock him out just like that. Zenji quickly moved to his feet, turning towards Jack while getting into a combat stance. ”So,” began Zenji, “be honest. Did it almost work?” He continued to inch towards Jack, making sure to keep his eye on his opponent, while also being aware of any more teleporting he could do. "It would've probably worked if you didn't start off in such a suspicious manner, otherwise you would have most likely been walking out of here as the victor already." Leaning his body forward before pushing himself up again, having only used his legs to so, a minor of showcase perhaps. His arms, on the other hand, started spreading outwards to the sides as if to welcome Zenji to go ahead. They weren't going to get anywhere like this, one close encounter like this could settle it. ”Thanks,” said Zenji, still inching towards Jack. His body was on red alert. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He figured there was time for one last test of Jack’s abilities. Zenji lifted his foot up, as if to take the first step in a sprint towards him, but when his foot made contact with the ground, the cement slabs in front of him flew up from the force. Zenji punched three midair slabs, aiming each one towards Jack‘s torso. He made sure to watch his back, but by this point, he had crept to the centre of the arena. Jack didn't move, nor transport himself as the projectiles made of cement came flying towards him. He couldn't remember at this moment, any time in their time together that he'd shown the basic parts of his abilities. Guess he never had the opportunity. Merely pulling his left hand forward whilst lowering his other to the side, which upon even the tiniest touch with the incoming obstacles, one by one they disappeared. The first one appeared from behind, just as Zenji had predicted by the looks of things, whilst the next one came from the front and the last coming from the back again. All of them keeping the same momentum that Zenji had thrown against Jack, essentially using his own strength against him, while each coming in quick succession to one another within an arm's length from the young student. Prepared or not, one of them would most likely get a good jab in. Not that it'd do much. In the meantime, Jack would go on to take the same stance as he did at the beginning of the battle, feeling that Zenji was already too close for comfort. Zenji whirled around and smashed the first slab with his fist, shattering it into pieces. He wasn't as lucky with the second or third one, not knowing where they would come from being his downfall, but every move Jack made the more he understood his ability and tactics. The timing of the last two managed to keep Zenji from falling over as they collided with his body. He grimaced, but the pain quickly subsided as the bruises on his skin disappeared. He dropped to his knees, seeming exhausted and panting from that powerful attack. "Man, I forgot you could do that," his smile still not waning. "But can you do it again?" picked up one of the stone slabs again, throwing it towards Jack, aiming towards his head and upper torso, at just an angle to hide him from view. That's when he picked up the second slab, throwing it at the first with enough force to shatter them into several pieces, with both larger stones to pelt Jack on all parts of his body, and creating dust to blind him should it get in his eyes. The stones were to collide just outside of Jack's reach, not giving him enough time to react to the sudden change in what the projectile was. If he had an opening, that's when Zenji would charge at lightning speed, aiming a blow to his gut that would send him out of the ring. Reacting to his words much like he did before, it felt repetitive as Jack raised his hand yet again, only to be fooled by his own presumptions. He had thought that was merely it, that Zenji wouldn't do much else than to throw another rock at him due to his comment, yet had underestimated him. The rock burst in front of him, causing a dust cloud to appear have covered his sight. Feeling instinct and adrenaline take hold over fear for his position, Jack would reach up with one arm forward as to perhaps prevent any incoming projectiles, whilst the other reached further upwards to remove his now dust covered shadings. But Zenji's speed was impressive, and by the time he had removed his glasses, his hand touched no rock, but the shoulder of his opponent as he was suddenly struck. Eyes wide and face grimacing with pain, Jack held onto Zenji's clothing around his shoulder as first means to try and prevent himself from falling, but panicked as it happened with a flash. And in that panic and surge of adrenaline, he did the only thing he knew he could. He vanished, yet the U.A shirt remained, as to give the illusion of still feeling something at the end of Zenji's strike, only to appear just on the behind yet again. Yet, now he'd appear without the jacket and instead showcase the black, sleeveless shirt that most students would be having underneath. With the momentum created by Zenji's punch as to push and/or propel Jack forward, that momentum would now collide with Zenji himself as Jack's own back now pushed itself towards Zenji's body. With the force created by Zenji's strike and the momentum of the man's own charge, it was Jack's attempt to use Zenji's own abilities against him to send him out of bounds. As Jack was to be falling in a downwards angle during this, he'd naturally end up crashing against the cement beneath him after the collision with his fellow classmate, all the while having a great mix of pain and a building nausea inside of him. While Jack suddenly disappearing from if front of him was a surprise, Zenji was starting to get use to Jack’s disappearing acts. He had passed behind him, or at least sent something behind him, three times now. Zenji, currently in a running position after having hit Jack, began to turn his body to the left in order to try to stop Jack from forcing him out of the ring. Although he reacted initially, Jack's body still hit Zenji. However, he had turned enough so that the slam wasn't a direct hit. Zenji was knocked to the ground, but was still within bounds. Jack hit the arena floor not too far from his fellow classmate, his head spinning and the stomach aching with pain as the man's gaze was set on that white line right next to him. "Did I lose?" The words circulated inside his head as Jack noticed Zenji being less than a foot from him and realised that their match wasn't over yet, causing every nerve inside his body to scream at him make a move. To which Jack put each hand on the cement resting beneath him while still keeping his eyes on Zenji, and tried to push himself upwards, yet quickly noticed that his muscles trembled and started shaking it became clear that standing up would only make him fall back down. Thus he simply stayed put on all fours and tried to watch what his opponent was up to, whilst also keeping some of his attention at the corner of his eyes. Zenji got back to his feet, dusting himself off. He noticed he didn’t look too good. “''I didn’t hit him that hard did I?''” he thought. He carefully walked over to him, making sure his sickness wasn’t an act. They were still close to the edge of the arena, and Jack hadn’t moved. Not wanting a repeat of what had just happened, Zenji put his foot his foot on Jack, and pushed him with just enough force to fall over, and just out of bounds. He was certain if he tried anything now, he’d be ready. Following the man's footsteps, as he approached, Jack never looked up to the supposed victor, instead merely waited until he could hear Zenji stop next to him. It would've been so easy, to let his classmate simply win then and there whilst also allowing Jack to get some rest. He had come far enough... But there always a chance. Upon seeing Zenji raising his foot and shoving it forward, Jack responded by suddenly raising the arm closest to his opponent and grabbing hold of the lower leg and dragging it alongside him before disappearing yet again. His dad always said that he took his rebellious streak from his mother. Taking advantage of the forward movement, along with the now disrupted balance of Zenji's stance, Jack was hoping that it would be enough to cause the man to step over the line and thereby forfeit the match. Yet, whilst he could've merely transported himself using anyone from the crowd as an anchor, Jack instead appeared just above Zenji in an attempt to land on top of him and get him our off bounds that way should the first trick not work. He had so far never shown anyone, not even Akira, that he could transport himself from any angle surrounding a human being, not just from the front, back, left or right but just as well appearing from above or below. Zenji had experience, but Jack was hoping that this would be enough. Zenji‘s balance was off, but he was still on high alert. While expecting Jack to teleport behind him again, Zenji put as much strength as necessary into his still grounded foot, bending his knee, leaning back and jumping backwards in one quick motion. His opponent had moved from a stationary position this time, so their momentum would be slower. He fell onto his back, just seeing Jack land onto the hard cement floor of the arena.